headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly Dale
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Johlyn Jolly Dale | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Producer; Production supervisor | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Walking Dead: Seed }} Jolly Dale is a television producer and production supervisor. She is best known for her work on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Jolly started out as a production supervisor beginning with the season two premiere episode, "What Lies Ahead". She remained on the show in this capacity for the entirety of the season. With the season three premiere episode, "Seed", Jolly Dale became a producer on the show. As a producer # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating As a production supervisor # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire External Links * * * * References Category:Producers Category:Production managers